The Universal Crystal
by SerenBunny
Summary: I'm back baby! Darien had a sister, who is in love with Queen Beryl's son! Chapter 4 up! Totally revamped!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon, I wish I did so I could make my self a scout but anyway!

I'm revamping this and I'm gonna try and finnish it!

* * *

It was the day very same day that the little princess Kim (short for Kimberley)parents, Queen Melissa and King Darien, found out that there little princess was going to become the princess of the universe and the holder of the universal crystal that Queen Beryl decided to attack the moon and get the silver imperial crystal. 

The inhabitants on the moon was in chaos as they tried to find the prince and the princesses of all the planets and get them to safety. When Queen Serenity realised that in order to save them all, she would have to pay the most ultimate price, her life she told her friends then she took out the moon wand and said her final words.

So all the royal children of the planets, along with their court, went into the future to build a new life on earth.

Every one thought all there troubles were gone but, oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

Thats the first chapter, not changed much but LOL, TTYL 

_SerenBunny_


	2. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day when something terrible happened. Darien Shields and his little sister, Kimberley, where separated as the blacks and they adopted her never meet each other again... 

"Darien! I don't want to stay with these people Darien! Help me find you! I am coming to Tokyo come and get me please!" Asoft voice shouted, echoing thought out the mind of 19-year-old college student Darien Shields.

'What was that?' He asked himself as he walked into the balcony of his apartment.

Just as he was about to sit down on one of the white chairs a bright light erupted from his bedroom and at once he knew what it was...

* * *

But on the other side of the world in the Scotland, Kimberley-ann black was getting ready for her last day of school. 

'This is it! After today I can finally go to Tokyo and become a teacher! And get away from the blacks as well!' thought Kimberley as she picked up her books and went out of her home.

As she arrived at St. Pauls High she remembered her dream and decided to ask the dream expert, her best friend, Roxanne, what it could have meant.

"Hey Roxanne! Can you answer me something?" She asked in a quiet voice as she pulled Roxanne into a corner of the school.

"What is it Kim?" Roxanne asked.

"Well had a dream last night about the last time I saw my big brother but it didn't make scene. Do you think you could help me out?" Kimberley asked quietly.

"You do know that this week is the week that you first came to here don't you. Maybe that dream was real and it shows that you really want to find this guy. By the way, was he cute? I'm not asking if he is drop dead gorgeous or anything but do you think I stand a chance?" Roxanne asked with hope in her eyes.

"Roxanne, you know I am the expert at love and all that but seriously, you can do sooooo much better!" Kimberley said as she hugged her and added. "Now are you still coming with me to Tokyo tonight?"

"Sure am all I need to do is pick up my clothes and OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE BELL! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Roxanne screamed as they ran towards their fist class of the day, History.

* * *

But back in Tokyo, the scouts - Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Moon - where all fighting a big blue bug with six arms and a big nose. 

"Hurry up with the Moon Sceptre dum dum!" shouted sailor mars as she dodged a pink beam that came out of its nose.

"Mars, SHUT UP! WE ARE ALL TRYING TO DEFET THIS MONSTER BUT EVERYTIME I GET HURT OR READY TO ATTACK YOU SHOUT AT ME! AH MOON SEPTER ELIMANATION!" Shouted Sailor Moon, Serena Tuskino. "Happy?"

"Very." Answered sailor mars as she detransformed into plain old Raye Hino.

"Now can we go home?" Sailor Jupiter A.K.A Lita Kino asked as she detransformed.

"Sure thing Lita." Tuxedo Mask said as he jumped down from a tree.

"TUXEDO MASK!" Sailor Mercury alter ego Amy Muzino said as she watched him look at them all.

"Tuxedo mask aren't you supposed to be some where else right now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes I should but I wanted to know if any of you girls would like to have a coffee or a milkshake at the crown tomorrow." He asked as he walked up to them. "Well Serena, Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita? Care to join me?"

"Sure but who are you?" Serena asked as she detransformed.

"Darien, Darien shields." He said as he detransformed.

"Hey I thought you where an only child." Serena said as she started to walk to wards a tree but stopped."Pluto?"

"Sailor Moon, girls, Tuxedo Mask, you must hurry! Time is not on your side! She is coming! But pain and despair is with her. Darien, Tuxedo Mask, you MUST save her if you ever want to find the legendary Princess, your past, and, the universal crystal." sailor Pluto said as she started to disintegrate. "Scouts! She is coming, from Scotland. You MUST re-transform and get there now or all hope of ever having a peaceful future, or a future for that matter will, be, gone."


	3. Chapter 2

"Kimberley-Ann I am going to miss you!" Said her favorite teacher, Mrs Doyle. 

"Don't worry Mrs D! Ill back before you know it!" Kimberley said as she picked up her bag and walked towards the door as the bell rang to signify that it was lunch time, the end of the school year, and the very last day of school for Kimberley-Ann Black and the rest of the 6th years.

Outside the school gates a black car drove up and stopped in front of Kimberley.

"Hey Kimberley are you going to accept my proposal?" Asked Graeme Farrel.

"Graeme I have told you a thousand times I am not going to marry an one until I am 23 years old! Must Irepeat that?" She asked as she walked past the car and walked up to a silver convertible and tossed her bagsinto the back of it. " Bye guys! See you soon!"

And then she was off to pick up Roxanne but some one was hot on her tail following her thinking of what the could do to get her, the princess of the earth to marry him...

* * *

"Flight 747542MM9 to Tokyo is now boarding could all passengers in 1st class please report to the check-in desks with your passports and tickets ready for inspection. Your plane is now boarding." an intercom sad as soon as Kimberley and Roxanne got into the airport. 

"We better run Roxanne!" Kimberley said as she picked up her bags and Roxanne's and ran to get the plane in time.

"This is the last call for all passengers on flight 747542MM9 going to Tokyo. Could you please make your way to gate 5 as the plane is now boarding." the intercom repeated as they got there and ran down the walk way and onto the plane.

"We made it!" Kimberley said as she sat down on her seat.

"Wow! 1st class! how'd you get these Kim?" Roxanne asked as she looked in her bag for a pen.

"Pulled a few strings." She answered as she turned on her CD player.

Halfway thought her CD, Kimberley felt something move under nether her so she decided to check it out.

"Excuse me?" She asked a stewardess.

"Yea? What do you want?" She asked as she looked at her then smiled.

"I was just wondering where we are?" She asked.

"Where are just flying over the Mediterranean sea. ok." She said.

"Yyea." Kimberley said as she turned around and went back to her seat.

* * *

"Master, she is on the plane." Slurred a female voice from behind a curtain. "But why do you need her? You have me!" 

"Yes but I love her and am going to make her love Me." Replied a masculine voice from the other side of the curtain.

"Yes master." The female voice said as it disappeared.

"Soon Kimberley! you shall be mine!" The masculine voice shouted as it disappeared from where it came from.

* * *

It was the slight tremor of the plane and Roxanne shaking her that Kimberley woke up. 

"Kimberley." Roxanne asked. "Whats wrong with the plane?"

"Huh?" Kimberley asked as she looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am sorry to tell you this but, YOU ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" Shouted a voice from intercom on the plane.

As everyone screamed and tried to get a parachute, Kimberley and Roxanne saw a black figure appear from nowhere and was going for a small child.

"NO!" screamed Kimberley as she ran to get the baby but it was to late and the baby's energy was sucked from it and then the black monster turned to her.

"I feel a lot of both negative and positive energy from you!" It shouted then it launched a blast of dark energy towards her but then a tuxedo clad figure pushed her to the ground and then the energy blast went into his back.

"NO!" Kimberley screamed. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Then a rainbow of colors erupted in the middle of the plane and out stepped the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

"But if tuxedo mask is there then, who took the blast that was intended for me?" Kimberley wondered.

* * *

"That was a powerful blast porter. I could have killed her!" Said a voice from behind a curtain the sent shivers down the scout's spine. 

But Kimberley decided to see who it was behind the curtain...

* * *

As Kimberley walked up to the curtain, the Scouts started to get all the people back down to the earth before it was too late.

* * *

As she got there the curtain was pulled back to revel her best friend, Catrina, bowing next to a chair witch was emitting heavy amounts of negative energy. Then she walked up to it and said. " sorry cat." and punched her. 

As soon as she punched her Catrina fainted and fell on to the floor pushing the chair forward and reveling the person who had taken the shot intended for her.

"NO!" Kimberley screamed as she looked into the eyes of her savior.

* * *

"What was that?" sailor moon asked as they all teleported back from the ground. 

"What was what?" sailor mars asked sailor moon.

"That noise." sailor Jupiter said. "I heard it too."

"Sailor Mercury check and see if there are any more humans or monsters on board the plane." Tuxedo Mask said as he watched her type away on her computer.

* * *

"Kimberley how are you?" asked Graeme as he looked at her then waved his hand. "Please have a seat." 

A chair had appeared behind Kimberley.

"Thank you." She sad as she sat down while looking at his face.

"So what brought you here?" He asked as a glass of red wine appeared in both of his hands. "Would you like some?"

"No I don't drink. now why are you here?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Why, I just wanted to keep you company." He said as he teleported her on to his nee. "Comfy?"

The look in his eye made Kimberley feel as though se was staring at a pair of snake eyes.

"Yes." she gasped as she looked at him in surprise as he reached up to crease her cheek.

"You are beautiful. You do know that don't you?" He asked as he leaned in for a kiss but stopped as he saw the tears in her eyes. " Whats the matter?"

"I'm scared." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Of what?" He asked surprised.

"You." She said as she looked at him gasp.

* * *

"Tuxedo Mask! There is a few people behind that curtain but the thing is, I am getting very strange power readings." Sailor Mercury said as she stopped typing and looked at the curtain. 

"I don't care! If there is some one behind that curtain then they need saving and I'm just the guy to do it!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Where's Tuxedo Mask going?" Sailor Moon asked as she watched him.

"To save those people I told you." He said as he walked up to the curtain and pulled it back.

* * *

"Why?" He wondered. 

"I'm scared that if I love some else you wont let them love me." Kimberley said as she continued to watch his every move.

"Oh Kimberley." He sighed as he rested his hands around her waist.

Then Kimberley gasped as he put both of his hands on her hips then her lowered her head to hers and whispered. "This is how much I love you." and then he let her go. "If you really loved someone then I would want you to be happy."

"You love so much as to let me go?" she asked in wonder.

"Of course. I don't just love you because you are a pretty face, that's just a bonus." He said as he hugged her.

"Oh Graeme." She sighed then the curtain that was hiding them from the rest of the plane was thrown back and there stood tuxedo mask.

"What are you doing here miss?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he looked at the embrace with they where in.

"Tuxedo Mask, a , oh my god! Darien? is, is that you?" Kimberley asked as she looked at him look at them.

"Kimmy?" he asked as he realized who he was looking at."What are you doing?"

"She is talking to me." Said Graeme as he stood up holding Kimberley defensibly.

"Graeme let me go." Kimberley said as she watched tuxedo mask.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"My brother." Kimberley breathed as she fell to the floor with a smoking hole on her back.

"Huh?" Tuxedo Mask and Graeme said as the exact same time.

"THE BITCH DECERVED IT." Screamed a weak voice from behind the curtain.

"Kimberley?" Graeme asked as he kneeled next to her body. "NO! TALK TO ME KIM! TALK TO ME!"

* * *

"What the heck is going on in there?" SailorJupiter asked as a explosion erupted from outside the plane. 

"Maybe we should tell Tuxedo Mask the plane is about to blow up." SailorMercury stated.

"Yea we better." sailor mars said as she started to walk up to the curtain.

"YOU WILL PAY!" screamed Graeme as he picked up Kimberley's body and disappeared.

"Whats wrong Tuxedo Mask?" sailor moon said as she watched him.

"That little girl, she was, my little sister." he said then, the plane blew up.


	4. Chapter 3

"Where am I?" Kimberley asked as she looked at the white selling. 

"You are in the masters' chambers." A soft voice from the door said.

"Masters'?" Kimberley wondered aloud.

"Yes the high and mighty prince Graeme of Nemesis, brother to the prince Dimando and prince Safire." the girl said.

"Oh." was Kimberley's answer.

"The master will be in shortly." and with that last sentence the girl disappeared behind the door, and so did it.

"Great!" Kimberley said as she looks around her once more.

* * *

It was cold, very cold. That was all that Roxanne felt as she raised her head to look at where she was. 

"Glad to see you are awake Roxanne." came a low voice from above Roxanne' head.

"Graeme?" she asked as she recognized the voice. "Where's Kimberley!"

"Tut tut, don't you know how to speak to royalty?" Graeme asked her.

"What!" she screamed as she blacked out.

* * *

"I am glad to see that you are awake Kimberley." Graeme said as he appeared in the room. "I hope you like the accommodations?" 

"Well actually, no I hate them! There's no light in the place or ever some thing I can write on!" Kimberley shouted.

"well why would you want to see out-side?" Graeme asked.

"I want to see the scenery." Kimberley answered.

"You shall join me for dinner and I may let you see out-side." he said as he disappeared.

'Somebody's gotta help me.' she thought as she walked around the room pressing the walls and knocking at them. 'There also must be a secret passage way!'

Then Kimberley heard hollow sound as she kicked it.

* * *

"Her majesty wants to know what you are doing with the girl?" Malachite said as he appeared in front of him. 

"I am going to see if I can get through to her." Graeme said as he faced him.

"Are you sure that she is the princess?" malachite asked as he looked at a hologram of her.

"Yes." Graeme replied.

"Oh well you're the queens son." He said as he disappeared.

* * *

As Kimberley entered the dark doorway, she noticed that the ceiling was abut the size of Graeme. She wondered where this would lead her. 

'Is it just me, or can I hear Graeme talking?' she thought as she walked into a cobweb and screamed.

* * *

"What was that?" Graeme asked his servants. 

"It came from the secret wall your majesty." one of them answered.

"Right." Graeme said as he walked over to a small globe. "show me the secret passage way."

There in the picture was Kimberley looking at a big spider.

"Great! She's scared of spiders!" Graeme said as he smiled."Guards open the passage way!"

"Bbut the spider your majesty!" One of them shouted.

"I know! Open it!" Hhe shouted.

* * *

"HELP!" Kimberley screamed as she looked at the gigantic spider. 

Just then a light came from the opposite end of the spider.

"I'm coming Kimberley!" shouted a voice that Kimberley could almost remember...

* * *

"GetScott in here!" Graeme shouted. 

"You wanted to see me your majesty?"Scott asked as he walked up to him and bowed.

"Get into the secret passage way and save Kimberley." He said to him.

"Kimberley Ann?"Scott wondered.

"Yes! Kimmy! Now go and save her!" Graeme shouted as he looked at him.

"Yes sir."Scott said and walked into the passage way.

The spider was cut into two parts then Kimberley saw her savior.

"Scott!" Kimberley said as she ran up to him and hugged him. "I thought no one else was here!"

"What are you on about?"Scott asked.

"Graeme sort of kidnapped me and I was wondering if I would ever see any of you guys again!" Kimberley said in one breath.

"But he said that you came of your own free will and wanted to marry him."Scott said as he helped her walk over to the end of the passage way.

"HE WHAT?" Kimberly shouted at the top of her lungs causing a bit of the ceiling to fall.

"Wow calm down Kim! Its not like he wants you to marry him!" Jason said.

"But you just said that - oh never mind! I'm getting a headache!" Kimberley finished.

"Why hello Kimmy." Graeme said as he appeared in front of her.

"Graeme, get me the hell out of here!" Kimberley shouted as she pushed him back a bit.

"Down guards!" Jason had to shout as they started to run up to Kimberley.

"Kimberley, what a surprise!" Exclaimed a squeaky voice from the corner of the room.

"Oh no...Not you!" Kimberley screamed as she looked at the figure behind the throne.

"nice to see you too Kimberley." said the squeaky voice.

"Go away! GO AWAY!" Kimberley screamed as she turned her back on the figure. "This is not happening!"

"What? Don't you want to see you old friend?" asked the squeaky voice.

"Listen Laura, you join the bad guy's team! Witch means your gonna lose!" Kimberley said with laughter in her voice.

"Really? I and the one that's gonna marry the prince of darkness himself!" Laura shouted.

"Who's gonna marry who?" Kimberley asked confused.

"You, Kimberley-Ann Black, are going to marry the hottest guy this side of the galaxy! Our very own! Prince Graeme!" She said.

"I WILL NEVER MARRY HIM! NEVER! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" Kimberley shouted as she turned around to face Graeme. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because he wanted to see if you where the princess." Explained malachite as he appeared next to Graeme.

"What is it?" Graeme asked as he watched him.

"Your mother wants the girl." He said as he grabbed her but she slapped him across the face.

"I am not going anywhere with anyone until someone tells me what the heck that is standing behind Scott!" Kimberley screamed as they all turned around to see Queen Beryl looking at them with a smile on her face.

"What?" she asked as she pulled Kimberley towards her and then she disappeared.

* * *

"What's wrong with you guys?" Darien asked as he walked up to the girls at the crown arcade. 

"We lost her Darien. We lost her to the enemy!" Lita cried out causing people to stare.

"Little tense over Ally Mac Beal!" Serena said trying to cover up lita's out burst.

"No we haven't Lita! We will get her back!" Darien whispered harshly as he looks at the menu. "Whats a Serena special?"

"Oh that's what Serena has." Andrew said as he appeared behind them.

"Hey drew Whats up?" Darien asked.

"Planes." Andrew answered.

"What?" Darien asked as he looked at him.

"Nothing, nothing." Andrew said as he sat down next to him. "Guys I think its time I told you the truth."

"What? The arcade is closing down?" Serena asked close to tears.

"No. I want to tell you that I, I, I, I, I, I, I!" He shouted as he looked above Darien's head.

"Sailor scouts?" Asked a voice that the girls could remember.

"Prince Graeme." Darien snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you guys knew where Kimmy was?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"YOU LOST HER! HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER?" Darien screamed as he ran up to him and started to choke him.

"Whoa calm down Darien! He is the guy that knows what happened to Kimberley!" Serena said as she tried to pry his hands off of his neck.

"Fine!" He growled as he let go of his neck. "Now. Where is kimmy?"

"My mother took her somewhere and I kinda thought you guys would have seen her because she will soon escape my mother and come here." Graeme said as he walked to wards the arcade doors.

"Where's he going?" Raye asked.

"Dunno but lets follow him!"Lita said as they walked into a big, black portal.

* * *

'This girl is giving of strange energy.' Thought Queen Beryl as she watched her. 

"What's the girl dong here your majesty?" Asked Zoycite as she appeared behind Queen Beryl.

"My son has, what is it that human girls have on boys again? Oh yes, he has a crush on her for some reason." Queen Beryl explained. "And now I see why. The girl is giving of very strange power that I can feel was from so long ago."

"MOTHER! WHERE IS SHE?" Screamed a very annoyed prince Graeme.

"Where is my little sis you SNAKE!" Screamed a very, very red tuxedo mask.

"You don't even know her but you are willing to protect her? Why?" Queen Beryl asked as she stood behind the still form of Kimberley.

"Mother is she...dead?" Graeme asked as he watched her.

"Why would I know?" She replied. "Its not as if the girl is important is she?"

"She is the love of my life! And his sister and you better pray that she is alive mama or else!" Graeme screamed as he started to form a large bubble of energy.

"Why do you want her?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The girl gives of a strange power that I remember from so long ago." Queen Beryl said as she looked at the girl. "The power is similar to sailor moons and the princesses of the pasts power, but this, this one is, stronger. And I'm going to find out why!"

"Can some body shut her up?" Screamed a muffled voice from where zoycite was standing.

"Kimberley?" Graeme asked as he saw Kimberley standing there with a bewildered look on her face.

"Who's Kimberley?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 4

"Don't you remember who you are Kimmy?" Darien asked as he watched her. 

"Yes I remember that I am Kimberley-ann black and I am 13 years old and you lot have kidnapped me!" Kimberley said as she looked at them then cried. "I wanna go home!"

"Kimberley, do you recognize me?" Prince Graeme asked as he walked up to her and she blushed.

"Of course I do Graeme! Your the guy that sits behind me in Math's and English!" She said finally recognizing someone. "Can you take me home?"

"I'm so, so sorry Kimberley but you cant go home." Prince Graeme sad as he looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Why not?" she asked surprised at what he said.

"Kimberley, you aint 13 years old, your 16 and a half and are going for your higher degree in teaching in Tokyo, Japan." He said as he looked away in sorrow.

"Please I just wanna go home." Kimberley sad with tears in her eyes.

"To the Blacks? Kimberley you could live a happy life with me! I know I can make you happy but will you let me?" Graeme asked as he took her hands and went down on one nee. "Kimberley will you make me the luckiest man in the world and become my wife?"

"Okay did Tina put you up to this? 'Cuz if she did i'm gonna kill 'er!" Kimberley shouted as she broke out of the trance in his eyes.

"What do you mean Kimberley?" Graeme asked, suddenly confused.

"I told Pauline, Pauline told Tina, Tina told Suzie, Suzie told the whole world and you found out that I like you!" Kimberley said as she blushed.

"You, you do?" He asked a bit taken back at her blushing.

"Yes Graeme I, I like you." She whispered.

"WHO HO!" Graeme shouted as he picked Kimberley up and hugged her.

"Graeme? Are you okay?" Kimberley asked as he put her down.

"I will be if you accept my proposal Kimberley." Graeme said as he pulled out a diamond ring with little pink rime stones around the ring of it and held it out towards Kimberley. "Please?"

"I dunno Graeme, I mean aint the guys supposed to do to on one nee in a fancy restaurant with candle lighted every where and soft music playing on in the background?" Kimberley asked looking at Graeme, not the ring.

"Kim! you gotta accept that ring into your life!" Laura said as she watched the ring.

"Guys I don't care if the ring was one off of a bottle of Pepsi, I only care about who the person that is holding it is." Kimberley said as she turned and looked at them. "Well Graeme is you going to do it properly?"

"If I did would you accept?" he asked with hope shinning through his eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Kimberley said as she looked at them all. "What?"

* * *

Two days later Prince Graeme was getting ready for the night when he was going to propose to Kimberley when there was a knock on his door. 

"Come in." Graeme shouted as he opened the door.

"Why Prince Graeme are you going after the girl when your mother says no?" Asked Malachite as he entered the Prince's chambers.

"Because I love her." Graeme said as he looked at the moon slowly rising in the east.

"Do you really love her?" Malachite asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes I do." Prince Graeme said as he fixed his tuxedo.

"Who do you love?" Malachite asked confused.

"I love Kimberley." He said as he looked at the watch on the wall.

But out side the door Kimberley was taking a walk when Malachite asked his question.

'Oh no who does he love?' She thought as she pressed her ear up against the door to hear better.

"Hello Kimmy what you doing out here?" Asked Darien as he watched her move away from the door after he spoke.

"Oh hi Darien." Kimberley said as she gulped but then turned around to see that Graeme had already said who he loved. "Dammit!"

"Whats up Kimberley?" Darien asked as he watched her shake her head.

"Uh nothing. I just came down to tell Graeme that I can't join him tonight." Kimberley said as she ran up stairs to her room but as she turned the corner Luna and Artimes heard her say. "He loves someone else."

"Oh dear!" Luna said as she ran off to ask the girls for some help.

* * *

"Well Prince Graeme lets hope she knows that." Malachite said as he disappeared then repapered next to Queen Beryl. 

"Did you do it?" She asked looking at him with hope in her usually dead eyes.

"Yes the girl thinks he loves another though I though he told her about a thousand times already that he loved her." Malachite said as he bowed and left the Queen in laughter.

"I shall get that twit of a son of mine to marry a real Princess! the Princess of the universe! I shall never let him marry for love!" She laughed then disappeared.

* * *

"Guys where is she?" Lita asked as she looked over at the table set up in the gardens of the palace that had just been built to help make the place look good. 

"Girls there are a BIG problem!" Artimes said as he came running into the room.

"What up Artimes?" Mina asked as she picked up the gasping for breath.

"Kimberley over heard Prince Graeme saying that he loved some one else!" Artimes said as he bowed his head in sorrow."You guys gotta do something!"

* * *

'Why is it that every time I like some one they like some one else?' Kimberley asked her self as she sat on the bed in her room in the palace. 

"Kimberley are you okay?" asked Roxanne from outside the door.

"No Roxanne i'm not." Kimberley said as she broke down crying and slid under the bed.

"Kimberley? Talk to me please!" Roxanne shouted.

* * *

After not getting an answer she ran to get some one, preferably Lita, to brake down the door to see if she was okay. 

"Lita! Lita!" shouted Roxanne as she ran down the stairs to get the girl.

"Hey where's the fire Roxanne?" Lita asked as she appeared from the kitchen.

"No fire! An emergency! Some things up with Kimberley!" Roxanne shouted as she tried to catch her breath.

"What wrong with her?" Lita asked.

"She's not answering me when I asked her what was wrong!" Roxanne said as she led them up the stairs to Kimberley's room.

"Kimberley? Are you in there? If you are then step back from the door!" Lita said as she burst the door down with a thud.

* * *

"What was that?" Graeme asked as he heard the thud come from up stairs. 

"It came from the girls room your highness." Answered a passing servant.

"Kimberley!" Graeme shouted as he ran up stairs.

* * *

"Where is she!" Lita said as she and Roxanne looked everywhere."Did you check the bed?" 

"No." Roxanne said sitting on It."She's scared of small spaces."

"Oh." was all that Lita could say when Graeme ran into the room with a red face.

"Hello Graeme." Roxanne said as she watched him look at her then Lita, her then Lita, her, the bed, then Lita.

"WHERE IS Kimberley!" He screamed as he watched them cower in fear.

"We don't know Prince Graeme." Lita said as she watched him. 'He must ether love her or want her for a Negaverse experiment. I hope it aint the latter one.'

"You guys have exactly four hours to find her or i'm gonna kill the lot of you!" Graeme screamed as they all ran out in fear.

"Where could she be?" Roxanne and Lita asked each other at the same time.


End file.
